


Sunshine

by saellie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demigods, F/F, F/M, Greek gods, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pitch perfect au with a twist, This has been in my drafts for like a year, University, Urban Fantasy, idk what to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellie/pseuds/saellie
Summary: It's really not that special to be a child of an ancient god and globally known opera singer. Especially if that God is Apollon himself and that opera singer is the best dad ever.Donghyuck doesn’t get into crazy adventures or haunted by monsters. He just lives a life of a basic young adult with two dads who have way too much persona and sass and some creepy relatives.Or, NCT urban fantasy (crack?) au, where a demigod Donghyuck starts his freshman year in university and gets in trouble.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this has been in my own personal basement for soooo long lol if yall like this ill continue it.
> 
> <333

It's not really common to be the child of an ancient god and a globally known opera singer. But it's not so bad, especially if that God is Apollon himself and that opera singer is the best dad ever.

Well, yes, sometimes Apollon just casually comes to pay a visit in a human form just to drink some tea or embarrass the shit out from Donghyuck at school events. Christmas and birthdays have always been such a large caos, simply because Apollon doesn’t have any kind of self-control in what comes to shopping, especially if he's buying things for his only child. 

After all, Donghyuck is a pretty normal child. But yes, he has the gift of being good at arts, music and even archery. He almost never gets sick and just somehow he’s unable to get sunburns. There’s also the nice little extra about being a holy breed, literally every creature respects him. Well, not exactly him, but the god who has given him his life. But it's almost the same thing. 

But there are some downs too. 

For example; the feeling of being watched all the time. He can never know if some god has just decided to see what’s going on in the life of their homie Apollon’s newest pet. He still can't forget that one time when Hera in all of her glory had taken over his high school english teacher’s body and just casually asked how he’s doing with that godly voice of hers. That shit was fucking terrifying. And also just because it can be anyone. That Starbucks worker right there? Could be Nemesis. That little kid with an ice cream? Could be Aion. That old man with a ferrari? Probably Eros, if there is a woman wrapped around him. Eros never goes out without an escort, it's part of his image. 

And the most shittiest thing? They don't even do it because of him, but because they want to kiss Apollon’s sweet ass. Except Hera, she had literally no reason to confront him but she did. Sometimes Donghyuck boasts off because of that.

When he read the whole Percy Jackson saga, he felt like his life was almost boring. He had met only one demigod in his life (what is actually a good thing, Zeus finally learned to keep it in his pants, and gods never really got interested in mortals anymore) and she was almost 60 years older than him and lived in the other side of the world. They saw each other at the birth celebration of the reincarnated newborn oracle of Delphi. (Lots of alcohol, ecstasy and partying gods and deities, definitely not a place for a kid to be in. Payoff? his dad never let him go to Olympus again)

Donghyuck didn't get into crazy adventures or haunted by monsters. He just lived a life of a basic child with two dads with way too much persona and sass and some creepy relatives. Oh yeah, almost all of the friends he has ever had are magical or spiritual beings, and sometimes it's hard for him to speak with humans.

Especially now when he’s not living under his father’s wings anymore. And at the moment he’s extremely panicked and anxious, because it's the move-in day, and his damned excuse of a godly father is late again.

You see, Apollon had paid a visit two days ago and announced that he wanted to be part of his sons important, life changing day. His appa had just rolled his eyes and said that if Apollon really wanted to ruin another day, he could give Donghyuck and all of his stuff a ride to the campus so he wouldn't have to take a taxi. Apollon had suggested teleporting them, but the it was quickly turned down by Donghyuck, who had once before felt the horrors of teleporting.

(Once when he was 12 Apollon had decided to take him to Disneyland in Japan. Long story short, Donghyuck had puked and cried rest of the day)

They ended up agreeing that Apollon would pick him and his stuff very humanely and passively, but Donghyuck should’ve known that his godly damned father had to make a scene out of everything he did.

As Donghyuck was almost going to call a muse to ask where the hell his dad was, he heard a car-horn go off right next to him, surprising him and making him almost drop his phone.

For Donghyuck’s fortune, the car wasn't hot pink. But that's where his fortunes ended.

Donghyuck could hear people around his gasp and could feel their stares as his father rolled down the window of his bright red 1968 Cadillac Eldorado and yelled the most happiest “ciao” Donghyuck has ever heard in his whole life. Apollon stepped out from the car and scanned through Donghyuck’s luggages and boxes. Then he turned to look at the small boot of his car and then back at Donghyuck and his stuff.

“Hmm… this won't do” he mumbled and snapped his fingers.

The red convertible shifted its shape, now being a bright red 2019 Cadillac Escalade instead. Apollon clapped his hands together and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“You and your obsession over Cadillacs” he muttered.

“What’s wrong with having a taste? You could try it sometimes” his dad answered as he opened the boot.

“Hey! At least i don't wear leotard patterned tongs”

“That was ONE time, ONE time! Holy Tartaros, i'll kill Aphrodite because she showed you that picture”

At the moment Apollon was looking at least a bit normal. He had a nice, perfectly fitting suit and a shiny rolex on his left arm. The blonde hair and soft blue eyes were something what he never changed in his appearance when he was around Donghyuck. Sometimes he has longer hair, sometimes he looked older, sometimes like a child. His style ranged from a 60’s hippie to a tumblr e-boy look. But the blue eyes and the smile were always the same, always recognizable. Donghyuck was thankful of that, holy hell, it would probably be so traumatizing to have a person as a father whose appearance changes every single time you meet them. 

The only problem was that Apollon didn't look like his dad, more like his couple years older rich sugar daddy.

“Freaky frick, what do you even have in these boxes? They are even heavier than Arties large ass” Apollon whined. 

The sky growled, couple lightnings were seen. This “Artie” is Artemis, Apollon’s twin sister who he loved to pick on. Donghyuck had gotten used to his dad dragging other gods childishly over the years, it was more stupid than cool to him these days.

“Well, in that box i put in all my hatred towards you. Oh, and that one is full of the shit that i don't give” Donghyuck said as he lifted his heavy suitcase full of his clothes on top of the boxes.

“Honey, watch that venomous tongue of yours”

“Wonder whom i got it from” he rolled his eyes as he slammed the boot shut.

Donghyuck looked at his home, silently whispering goodbyes. They hadn't lived in the house for that long, his appa had moved there mainly because he wanted to be close to Donghyuck’s university. It didn't really matter though, his father was out from the country half of the time, performing around the world.

When Donghyuck was smaller, his appa used to take him with him. Donghyuck had seen so many places and met so many people he couldn't remember, sat hours and hours straight watching his appa perform to thousands of people without paying much attention and wanting to go home. Eventually his appa had realized that this lifestyle wasn't the best for a small child, he needed stability, friends and a home, not rich nobles cooing at him and the five star hotel rooms. His father got them a home and took a small break from performing worldwide, mainly focusing on training new singers. Donghyuck couldn't have been more thankful for the childhood his fathers had given him.

After Donghyuck had sat on the front seat, he realized that this car wasn’t a pegasus model that could fly at the speed of light. It was a legit car. There weren't any weird buttons or that weird pipe coming from the backseat. 

No way, this could only mean-

“I thought that now when we have the chance, we could have some bonding time!” Apollon stated excitedly as he started the car, “We are going to actually drive to your campus!”

The extra weight on the word drive made Donghyuck sigh sorrowfully. This was going to be a long ride listening to his dad screaming along ABBA, Britney Spears and Panic! At The Disco. And maybe Carly Rae Jepsen or something like that.

Apollon wiggled his eyebrows at Donghyuck as he drove to the road. Donghyuck smiled and rolled his eyes.

\--

After 45 minutes of complete terror they finally reached the parking lot, the crammed parking lot. There were people, cars, luggage carrier thingys and even more people everywhere.

In situations like this Donghyuck was thankful that his father was a god. With one snap of his fingers, he twisted the reality, and boom, the street became that much longer that there was a perfect space for them to park and open the boot.

After only 20 minutes and getting help from a smiley young lady who Apollon would have completely charmed if Donghyuck hadn't stopped him, they found the right building and hallway. It had surprised how many people looked at his father with that same surprised/horrowed look, there couldn't be that much mythical beings in the campus, right? After all, Donghyuck hadn't really tried to find about population of mythics at this university, maybe this was a hot-spot for creatures? 

At the moment in Donghyuck’s assigned room was going on a conversation in fast and loud chinese, so he reasoned that his roommate had already arrived. Donghyuck had thought about what having a room with a human would be like, after all he had no clue if his roommate was a mythic or not. The name Huang Renjun said nothing to him, but names don't really tell much about a person these days.

Apollon loudly pushed the door open and greeted the people inside. Donghyuck saw the straight up fear and shock on their faces after they felt Apollon’s aura. He reasoned the older female being the mother the younger boy who was unboxing a large cardboard box. After the two of them snapped out of their shocked state, they bowed down.

“your Celestiality” the woman said, voice high.

Witches, Donghyuck thought, nice. There was a difference between species in how they addressed gods, for example, nymphs called them ‘Mighty Lords of The Existence’ whereas goblins called them ‘Shitheads’.

“Oh, no need to bow Ms. Huang. Today, in honor of my son, i'm going civil” Apollon said proudly.

“Yeah, really civil” Donghyuck said bitterly. 

“Oh aren't you in a bad mood today, my Sunshine” Apollon grabbed Donghyuck’s shoulders and took a look on him. “Is it that time of the month?”

Donghyuck took a deep breath and with a tired and serious voice he said: “Dad. I don't have a vagina”

“I know Sunshine, i was just trying to be funny”

Donghyuck groaned and pushed his father's hands off his shoulders. “Look, if you aren't gonna help, you can just go and drink some iced lemon tea with your muses. I can survive alone, i'm not a baby anymore”

“I know, i know,” Apollon started. Donghyuck could hear from his tone where this was heading and rolled his eyes. 

“It's just that you grow up so fast! 17 years is like a whole ass minute for an immortal celestial being like me. Just look at you! Already moving out, figuring your life and being so independent. You were a small fragile human baby just yesterday”

Apollon’s eyes started to water up and his perfectly articulating and smooth voice got shaky. Small moments like this warmed up Donghyuck’s heart. It was somewhat reassuring that someone who has seen and known so many people and has had so many children through their time of existence can actually care so much of an irrelvant mortal like him. 

His eyes catched the shocked stare of his new roommate over his father’s shoulder as he pushed his mother out from the door and closed it after them. Nice, now this was embarrassing. But well, you don't see a god cry everyday.

“I'm just- just, if 17 years passed by this fast, what about the next 17 years? And the next after them? You might die, like tomorrow, or after 60 years. You and your father will be gone one day! But i won't be”

Donghyuck had understood the pros and cons of being immortal ages ago. He completely understood his father, and even though he was an ass sometimes, he knew he did it out of love.

“Yeah yeah, i know. But hey! If you do it like Zeus did, maybe i can become immortal like Heracles” Donghyuck jokingly proposed.

“Oh how i wish i could. It would be so…” sob, “...so, nice…” another sob and a sniff, “no, not nice, marvelous, fantastic to have you around for an eternity”

While Apollon dramatically tied his arms around him and cried against his hair, Donghyuck reassuringly patted his back. He couldn't deny that he felt touched. C’mon, the love parent and child shared was no joke, it was a beautiful thing. But beautifully embarrassing, totally not cool, not at all.

“Yeah, thank you dad. I'm really touched, but you’re letting mortals seeing your breakdown. And knowing you, that's too much for your pride, so collect yourself”

Apollon sniffed loudly and untangled himself from Donghyuck, smile on his face. “You are right! Maybe you will die one day, but let's at least make your life worth it!”

Donghyuck didn't know if he should be worried or afraid or both when Apollon had runned out from the room and shouted that he’d get a small present in the honour of Donghyuck’s first day of being an independent adult. On his way he bumped onto his roommate’s mother who almost fainted after touching a god. Donghyuck didn't exactly know what small meant in his dad’s standards, but honestly, he was happy.

Was, until he felt the nervous little chatting between his new roommate and his mother. Donghyuck turned to face them, a small stiff smile on his face.

“So… A witch, am i right?” he started.

“Uhh, yes sir,” his roommate said, a bit cautious, “a demigod, am i right?”

Donghyuck laughed a bit, so did his roommate’s mother, but it was more contrived than legit and only after she had nudged his son a bit, as a warning from his behaviour.

“So, uhm, i just want to make one thing clear, because well, uh, we are going to be seeing each other for a while now, so…” Donghyuck stumbled on his words. Oh gods, how was he supposed to convince this dude that he wasn't a spoiled asshole?

“I don't really know how to say this but, uh, just because my dad is a god, that doesn't make me one - so - you can drop the formalities”

Ms Huang nodded and smiled, but it was awkward. Donghyuck nodded back and turned back at his luggages. He could hear the chinese conversation blooming behind him again, and he sighed in relief.

\--

Time went by with the two roommates unpacking and building up a small altar table Renjun had brought with him. Renjun had said that he was so thankful that he didn't get a human as a roommate, because explaining a darn altar and the wild cat skull on top of his drawer would have been difficult. They both laughed at it.

After Renjun’s mother had left, the awkward tension had started to vanish away. Not because of the woman herself, but because how cautiously she acted around Donghyuck. He couldn't blame her, this had happened multiple times before but Donghyuck just couldn't get used to it. One of his teachers back in middle school had been afraid to tell him that he scored under 30%on his physics exam. She probably had thought that Apollon would curse her whole family if his son failed his studies. But anything like that would never happen. But if something like that did happen Donghyuck would be mad. He hated the whole demigod privilege thing, it was so unfair.

His father could literally get cash from thin air while millions of people around the world were working hard to get paid way less than they deserved or living with absolutely nothing. It was just so unfair. But Donghyuck couldn't really do anything, that's just how the system works.

“So like, if i accidentally spill my coffee over your homework, Apollon won't kill my pet hamster or something?” Renjun asked while taking his books out from one of his boxes.

“No, he will not” Donghyuck giggled, “but if you have an orgy on my bed i'll make sure to inform Hades about it”

“You wouldn't” Renjun said terrifiedly as he gave a quick look towards his Hades altar. Donghyuck still found it weird how witches worshiped gods, they weren't even that cool. Most wizards, witches, mages and even shamans had one or two gods who they have strong connection to. They build altars for them, ask for advice and give them offerings. It was their religion and it's a win-win situation for both god and the follower. God gained power from the offerings and the belief of the mortal, follower gained guidance and more power to their practices from their god. But Hades out of anyone? He was the biggest loser of all time, he literally got so flustered over his first crush that he literally kidnapped her. Totally uncool. Renjun must be emo, or at least an edgy moonchild. No wait, Renjun doesn't have those cancer vibes on him, Donghyuck thought.

“Hey Renjun what’s your sign-” “SUNSHINE!”

Apollon kicked the door open with a bang, again. He was literally glowing and the smile on his face was huge. He was holding something in his hands, something that awfully reminded Donghyuck of a plant. He couldn't even keep cactuses alive, and his dad knew that, so why give him a plant?

“Look what i got you!” he showed Donghyuck the flower. It was actually really pretty. It had goldish petals and the endings of it's leafs were pink. It sparkled and it looked like it was dancing as it's leaves moved along with his dad’s movements. It didn't look like an ordinary plant, but after all Donghyuck wasn't sure if his dad knew what a plant without superpowers was.  
“It's a golden muselily, Aureum Musa,” he said, happy glow in his eyes, “it's a really cool fella”

“Ooh, i’ve heard of those!” Renjun said and walked closer, “they can play music”

“That's right, young Huang, it can” Apollon walked towards Donghyuck’s desk by the window and placed the flower on it. “I haven't named her yet, i thought it would be your job to do, she's yours after all”

“Name? Plants have names?” Donghyuck looked at the flower, weirded out.

“It's like that phone assistant of yours. What is it called? Iris, Isis.. oh yes, Siri” Apollon explained, gesturing excitedly with his hands.

“So like, i say it's name and it’ll do what i say?” 

“Well, not exactly, it’ll play the song you ask it to” Renjun said next to him, observing the beautiful flower.

“Any song what has a name” Apollo said proudly.

“Uhh, well,” Donghyuck stared at the flower. What is your name? He tried to telepathly ask from it. 

“I'll just name it later when i come up with an amazing show stopping name” Donghyuck requested. His father nodded and took a vibrating phone from his suits pocket.

“Oh well, duty is calling! Once again… But uh, i'll see you later my beautiful little baby sunflower and you too young Huang, i'll trust my son to your care”

“I'll not betray your trust, Sir Apollon Sir” Renjun saluted.

“Yeah, bye dad, thanks” Donghyuck waved and smiled. Apollon blowed him a kiss and winked as he closed the door.

“Woah, i feel so important right now” Renjun joked and Donghyuck pushed him a little.

\--

Clock neared four and almost all the boxes on the floor were empty. The room looked nice. Donghyuck’s Michael Jackson and Beyonce posters decorating his side and Renjun’s drawings and couple of paintings on his side. Their styles were different, but somehow they blended to each other perfectly. Donghyuck wasn't weirded out by the sigil Renjun had pinned on top of their door or the salt cleansing he had done before, it was the first time he had witnessed a real ritual and it was fascinating. 

“Nice,” Renjun said as he stood in middle of the room, hands on his hips, “maybe i don't hate this place after all”

“Yeah” Donghyuck agreed, eyeing Renjun’s anime figurines. Who would have known that he was a weeb? Not Donghyuck at least.

“We should probably go to the activity fair, i wanna join to the yoga club” Renjun says after a small silence.

\--

“Hey! You wanna join to the Mystical Muses?” bright female voice said loudly when Donghyuck passed her booth.

He had just been walking around, talking to some people from the philosophy club and with some girls from the LGBTQ alliance team. He laughed a bit at the gaming club boys who were excitedly commercing their upcoming Halo tournament. He eyed the music lovers and theatre booths and was just about to walk towards them, before he was stopped.

“Huh?” he turned to face the girl. She had long red hair and bright blue eyes. Faerie, Donghyuck thought. Her smile was huge, white teeth almost sparkling in the sun.

“Mystical Muses! We are all genders acapella group. We sing songs, mostly disney or themes, but most importantly we attend to shows with glamorous performances and have lots of fun as a team!” her smile was bright, but her voice wasn't forcing or full of Charm. She wasn't trying to use her powers on him, Donghyuck was impressed. His previous encounters with faeries haven't been so pleasing.

“Performances?” Donghyuck stepped closer to the booth. There was nicely done sign what said exactly as she had, Mystical Muses, magic of music!.

“Yeah! Have you seen the movie Pitch Perfect?” she gave Donghyuck a paper promo: “Mystical Muses wins again! Judges poleaxed by the performance, as always”

“Uh, no i haven't” he says. He has heard of the movie though.

“Oh well, you should totally watch it, it's great! Anyways, every year the National Organization of Music holds a competition for college and university acapella groups. We have won two times, but winning is never our target”

“What is then?” Donghyuck know the answer already, but hearing the woman say it makes it two times more laughable.

“Having fun as a team and enjoying music!” 

“Leslie are you scaring away possible sharp vocals again?” says a male voice behind the woman.

The man appears from somewhere behind her. He’s tall, handsome and well built. He has well dyed soft brown hair and Donghyuck feels like he’s staring. This aura, a voice screams inside his head.

“Hello there. What i think Leslie here meant to say was that hanging out as a group and singing is more important to us than winning competitions. Even though we win them a lot” his voice is so smooth and well balanced. Just hearing him talk was like five faeries using Carm against you. Snap out of it you little simp, Donghyuck slapped himself mentally.

“O-oh, that's uh, nice” he stutters, “very nice”

The man smiles and stretches out another paper promo to Donghyuck: “we have auditions with the other acapella groups next week, would be nice to see you there...”

Donghyuck looks at the paper, then back at the man “Donghyuck, the name’s Lee Donghyuck”

“Well Donghyuck, i'm Jaehyun and i can hear that you must have a really sweet tenor voice under that stuttering of yours” even behind the small insult, the way he says his name makes Donghyuck’s legs shake. Then, Jaehyun’s face takes a 180 degrees turn: “You're free to choose the song but make sure to impress us”

The smile is wide and pure, voice cheerful. What just happened? Donghyuck is not sure. But right now he’s walking towards the fountain, away from the booth with a paper in his hands that was given to him by a fallen fucking angel. 

Donghyuck had known immediately when Jaehyun had looked away from his eyes. What the fuck was a fallen angel doing at a human university. Those things live as far away from anyone and anything as possible. Could it be..? No no no. Don't start to overreact again Donghyuck.

Donghyuck glubs hard and looks down at the blue paper. “We want you! Acapella auditions this Friday in the arts building, Music Auditorium floor 2 room 025 at 6 PM. Let's have fun!”

“Donghyuck! There you are!” before Donghyuck could even turn around, his roommate already slammed his arm over Donghyuck’s shoulders, almost making him fall down.

“The fellas in the yoga club are so cool! I might also join the french club” they walk around talking about what they had experienced on this weird day. Renjun looks just as weirded out by the fallen angel incident as Donghyuck. 

“Wait… You speak french?”

\--

“What an interesting person right there” Leslie says as he watches the holy breed walking away. “You don't see demigods everyday”

“Yeah no shit, Yerim said she saw Apollon himself walking with him today” Jaehyun murmured as he sat down to his bench again.

“Hmm, i think he’ll be a perfect fit to our team” another male says next to Jaehyun. “As you said, a clear tenor”

“But i'm sure that the other groups will want him too Doyoung. C’mon, Apollon? the god of music? It's like winning lottery three times!” Leslie rolls her eyes and taps the booth’s desk with her perfectly done bloody red nails.

“You’re right,” Doyoung says and massages his temples, “Jaehyun don't the frat boys have a party this Saturday?”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun says, already seeing where his friend is going, “don't worry, i'll make sure he pays a visit”

Doyoung smiles at him slyly and Jaehyun mirrors the expression.

“Hey! Do you wanna join the Mythical Muses?” Leslie’s over cheerful voice strikes again.

\--

The best thing about having a roommate who also has no friends on campus is that the first couple of days, you can be alone together.

Donghyuck was afraid that he would get a roommate who is just as social as his father or as social as a rock, but Renjun is nicely a mix of both. He’s really talkative to him, but for example when they went to get food one day, he glared at the girl who said hi to him. Slow to warm up, Donghyuck theorised.

Renjun majors in biology and he wants to work in the field. He always talks about how he wants to make documentaries about deep seas and fish species unknown to humans. Annoying? Sometimes. Impressive? Definitely.

But yet after three or four days Renjun starts to make friends and Donghyuck finds himself walking around campus by himself. He's not mad, why would he be? He should just collect himself and start to make friends. But it's hard. Donghyucks social skills have never really evolved. 

On Thursday morning, his eyes catch the promo of the acapella auditions what he pinned on his bulletin board and he decides to give it a shot. The theatre club hasn’t answered to his email yet anyways. The first thing he does is to watch Pitch Perfect.


End file.
